


Love me, Love Me Not

by jiyuuchie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Mercenaries, Passive-aggression, Porn With Plot, Some Humor, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuuchie/pseuds/jiyuuchie
Summary: After a much needed holiday away from it all, Tataru couldn't wait to show you your surprise when you arrive back at the Rising Stones.
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Reader, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 20





	Love me, Love Me Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenovahh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/gifts).



> Aye, this would not let me go and I wrote this after reading one of my favorite author's Jenovahh phenomenal story. It is thanks to them that Estinien would not leave my brain.
> 
> If you have not read The Honey Pot, I beg you, go do so now because omg it is **THAT GOOD**
> 
> This lil piece Ia set in a AU modern but still mentions of dragons. You're a Merc here as is our dearly beloved elezen king lol
> 
> This is also during Shadowbringer 5.1 Vows of Virtue, Deeds of Cruelty.mission. For spoilers purpose jjst wanted to make that clear though I did switch it up ALOT 😂
> 
> Furthermore, I do hope you guys enjoy this insert, it's my first writing in this style.
> 
> Again thank you Jenovahh! You are a inspiration!!❤
> 
> 🎵[ Isabella - Out More ](https://youtu.be/DkzwBeqUR_A)🎵

It's good to be back with your friends. Surrounded by your second family tends to bring the best out of you. Tataru claps and laugh as Krile shake her head with a light simper as you tell them of your holiday away. Urianger gold eyes peer over the tankard quite please of the scene when your lips pull in a smile, but he won't let you know. Ecstatic to finally be back in the comforts of familiarity. Thancred was far off in the distance, entertaining some young maiden but that's the most of it. Alisaie, Y'shtola, Alphinaud, and Lyse had yet to arrive but you'll catch them up when you see them. For now, it feels damn good to be back.

"So, what's...this surprise you got for me?"

The way Tataru look at you, time she opened her mouth to answer you, she smile like the cheshire cat, "Just in time."

When Tataru said that she had a surprise for you when you got back. You didn't expect that your surprise would be a brooding six foot ten elezen, face expressing a bad mood until he spots the back of you. Hair bright as snow cascading over broad shoulders that can carry the earth and then some. He's wearing the night well against him. Clad in a dark jacket with the same dark shirt that wrap around his chiseled form tight enough to notice muscles while comfortably loose as he stuff his hand in his pockets. So when the door shut behind the merc, you don't know how to feel when you look at the door seeing him. He stand there tall, irate, and racy. Blue eyes behind dark aviators that you knew for certain notices you first time he cross the threshold of the Rising Stones. Dark trousers fit his long legs just the same when dark boots make there way towards you.

The smug you see in Estinien smirk is slightly offensive because he knows how much it rules the emotions that gets your skin hot and between your thighs lively. Despite the many times that he left you with unanswered questions, there's always the glint in his eyes that obliges you to forgive him, at the same time...indulge him.

You know what come after that. To your assumption, the former azure dragoon came to persuade and he's already caught your tongue.

Flashbacks leave you flustered. The way his touches erase every red flag that draws your attention. Telling you that Aymeric, Twelve bless his gentle soul, would have been the better choice for how much he cares about you, and in spite of playful Hautchefaunt loose flirtatious lips, he is also genuine in every telling that make your cheeks hot.

Instead, you fall for the guy who is a stubborn bull and hard to get to. The oddly still waters of Estinien. At first they seem shallow, you see the type he is on the surface until you dip your feet in his cool waters and shock yourself when you fall deeper. 

What awaits you at the bottom? You often ask yourself when it came to him.

Estinien doesn't even bait you to take a dive because naturally you see a challenge in him. The waves that come to you, churning with in you until you get a semblance of familiarity, seeing a kinship that now you surf his frenzied waves with ease, trying to draw his attention to calm them. Emotions arise and you orbit him in the midst of this watersprout of feelings with due curiosity until he catch you between his lips when you get too close like the eighteye eel lying in wait.

And down he brings you once you are caught. Foreign warmth coiling around, bringing out every one of your carnal thoughts. An attempt to take you far from him and this unknown territory so you barely explore that part of him. Leabing you right back to square one each time he turns his back to you...

Recallimg how his raspy, deep baritone imprints upon your flesh like a second skin, commanding your lust and lets not forget how lightly he can flip you upside down.

But you'll leave that for a later you as you shift in your seat, thighs rubbing together to mitigate the oncoming ache because at this very torturous second, you are a litter of sensations. Amorous, angry, romantic, and rage. Your poker face is all that you have as it tells you are unphase by his presence.

Right...

Instead, Tataru can see straight through you. For she, who you constantly vented to about the man, was the one to contact him of your return from your much needed holiday away after certain events with a prince who wouldn't-well, couldn't-leave you alone. It was thanks to Estinien, taking out most of his centurion goons, that you made it out barely alive, but the disappearing act of your elezen savior wasn't called for. A 'hello', a kiss on the forehead, anything to know that he was there would have worked instead of waking to Aymeric saying how Estinien wasn't one for 'emotional reunions'. All you can think about that bullshit excuse was that you weren't worthy of a goodbye despite the history between you two. So after you've won your freedom from the world, you too, disappeared without a single word with the exception of Krile and Tataru.

Speaking of...

Krile, you knew was obviously against the action at first, look to you as you stare towards the door at the legend, stuck. One lalafel, despite the evident tension, knew that you would be excited and yet it goes beyond telling that there was a lot of issues unresolved between you and the elezen who didn't peeled his eyes off you.

His long strides stop just a few fulms from you. You turn back to Tataru who longed held your mien in her gaze. The hint of panic in your eyes speak in volumes when his cologne, your favorite scent, is carried in the breeze he brought straight to your nose. Oh, he came prepared.

"Estinien!" Tataru practically yelled his name. "I thought you would have wanted to see each other. You two been gone for, a moon? You can tell us all about it once you know, you guys are done." The lalafel chuckles.

Tataru intentions are pure and she is well aware that she crossed a boundary that she shouldn't have without speaking to you first. But she cares for you, she knows you will give her hell for it later. It matters not when one is 'TeamYou&Estinien', deeming it worth it considering how at a loss of words you are and how open you were with him before. For now, your only worry is to find the words to speak.

Krile chortles, looking between you and Tataru. "Seems our dearly friend is at a loss for words."

This prompts the lalafel to excuse themselves along with Urianger who only smirks and nods to Estinien and yourself. "A job well done Lady Tataru. Mayhap we shall leave these two at it."

You look down at the table. All of a sudden a quiet muck. Complete opposite before the jerk walk through the door and he remind you how pathetic you are to speak right now.

"You're back." His voice smooth, falling down your spine. "And no words for me?"

"Aye." You take a moment, staring at the content of your partially empty glass, refraining. "I'm back."

You see him reach through your periphery, feeling fingers under your chin. Internally you shudder from the cool contact that coerce you to look up to him...and you do with little help.

Eyebrows underneath white bang furrow together, concern and longing cross his eyes when he take off his shades before you snatch your face away, raising so fast that your chair scoot back and fall, clattering against the stone drawing most of your friends attention.

You rush off to your room down the hall not once looking behind you. He had the fucking audacity. He doesn't get to come in and out of your life demanding anything when you are not even worthy of a goodbye.

Tataru look on, shoulders dropping, sighing in disbelief as Estnien look at you, shaking his head when you slam the door hard enough both lalafels flinched from the impact shaking the shelves behind the bar.

"In my mind, thats not...what I thought would...happen."

Krile tap her friend on the shoulder. "Next time listen to me." She turn to the towering man who right your chair and glass knocked over. "Passions are running high."

He scoffs, standing to his full height. "Unfortunately not in my favor." 

"Give it time." Tataru eyes are pleading which Estinien considers. After all she wasnt surpised by his presence but the fact of how fast he arrived when she called him earlier noting him of your arrival. Not a second later he was en route to you. To admonish you? To kiss you?

It's been some time that he has already sacrifice in not seeing you. Not hearing anything about you, much less following your routes and get nothing. Beyond worried and now, he see what you meant, the reaaon why you're pissed. Granted he hasn't been the best in expressing himself. Each time he looks at you, he fight the need to stay for another second longer. Something that he doesn't have when duty ring for him. He'd hope you would understand that, at least. Seeing you storm off from him, however, says different.

Estinien folds his arms over his wide chest. "The one time I'm granted leave for it to have been for nothing."

"Just go talk and stop being stubborn! You miss'em as much as we did or else you wouldn't be here."

Grunting when he feel small hands pushing the back of his legs towards the hall, he stop protesting and continued walking the remainder, taking off his jacket because there was no telling how physical you would get with him. He smirk at the thought arriving before your door, reluctant to knock. As if knowing you, he hear a loud thud hit the floor. Soon after your voice yelling from behind.

"Leave Estinien..."

He sense and hear the conviction in your tone, and the thud earlier only meant you were serious, picturing how ruthless you are with that deadly axe. Also the elegance of your posture, your raw power, everything about...you.

He look back to beginning of the hall at the two women, pointing to your room door. "See!" Estinien rasp.

"Just....fucking go away!"

Your three friends heard you but two shrug with a smile as Thancred peeked his head to the commotion to move back to what he was doing before. They leave him to deal with you alone. Groaning, patience already running thin when he see you and want nothing more to do than just hold you, Estinien pound your door one time, leaning his forehead against his forearm. "You know better than to speak to me as if I cannot break this damn door down!"

The sound of his baritone excite you. "Try it!" You challenge.

You stand in silence looking to the door for a moment before he is fed up with your antics, that he kicks it open. It flies, banging into the wall and his long legs already has him walking you backwards into your room, axe scraping against the stone as he throw his jacket somewhere in your room.

His face is close to yours. "You gonna do something with that axe? Or piss me off further?"

"Oh, you haven't seen pissed off asshole!"

"Come then." His face is closer than what you would allow. His head tilt, provoking you, ¹"Swing."

He see your arm flex but isn't the one holding your second love. Instead you ball your fist at your side. Wanting to punch him, to kiss him, hack him in half...wanting him to split you in half. Mentally you laugh to the last of your raging thoughts. Then just as quick you remember, seeing his back, walking away from you everytime something is great between you two. "I want you gone. Away from me."

"A bullshit lie." He scoffs

True, it was a lie. You sigh, closing your eyes. "You remind me of why I was so much better off without this...attachment."

Not one for being around the bush. "That still doesn't explain the fact that you want to waste your time with me. Talk all night when we both have shit to do."

"Estinie-"

"Regardless, I am here now." He growls cutting you off and his voice shakes you. Not out of fright, but anticipation. Prolonging the inevitable does something to you. You acknowledge the flow of his universe when his thumb trace your wrist as he unball your fist, expressing to you of his wicked love. If you can even call it that.

You protest. Lightly pushing against his defined chest. "You are so much trouble."

"And you're innocent? Please."

Your face contorted in a way that make him chuckle. "What?"

Taking a few steps back, circling in the middle of your room. "You remember our first encounter when Alberic hired you to track me down, then our real encounter. When you...saved me, from the wyrm Nidhogg."

"Mhm. What are you going on about?" You sigh.

"By the fury." He smirks. "Wherever our travels may have taken us. You've always been on my mind. From the very beginning."

"Heh, trying to butter me up by saying it was love at first sight?" Rolling your eyes hard enough that you felt a slight headache.

Groaning to himself, you are testing him and he knows it. "Who fucking know what it was. You never strayed far from my mind is all I'm saying."

"I specifically remember when Aymeric said 'he's not one for emotional reunions' and he was right. So, here's my question. Why are you here?"

"Ah, you were always the one to poke the bear." He mumbles. "How can I ever forget that about you?"

"Or rather someone who doesn't want to be held accoutable? My reason for being pissed is just and you know it!"

"Accountable you say?" His eyebrows rise, turning back as he stalks to you. "I don't remember pointing my lance at you, forcing you on my dick!"

The Merc head snap to the side. All you can see is white silky hair flying and your handprint is reddened against his cheek.

"You think if I knew then what I know now I would give you a single iota of me?!"

His shoulders are shaking. Low is his laugh. Gradually he turn back, now, eye to eye with you. His grip is quick to grab you by your neck, making sure you see the bright red circling around his pupils. You turn your head but he proceed to press his face against your cheek, a guttural growl he exhales into your face and you feel the vibration reverberate in your being. Like a kick start to get your heart to race.

His hold isn't tight against your neck as you speak. Frustrated tears are welling in your eyes because why can't this bastard get it?! Why was it so hard to see that you have fallen for him?!

Did he also forget that your axe was right there?

Your voice is smooth but he hear the quake. "What was the point of you coming her-"

By now he shuts you up when he turn your face to him, his lips capture yours. His kiss rough and though you can't fucking stand it, your ferocity match. You hate it. You love it. Your attitude drops and two salty tears that he tastes in your feral kiss. Balling his shirt in your fist, ready to rip it to pieces, a light moan travel from your lips into his. Along with his fresh fragrance, you take in the sweet smell and taste of donuts on his breathe and tongue. The kiss just as delightful of the treat and still there's that sour thought in the forefront on your mind. Although reluctant, Estinien release you, eyes close when he press his forehead to yours.

"So, you came for what? To make a scene then leave me again." You continue, less resentment, but there in your expression the hurt is evident to him.

He has your ass pressed against the small dresser almost sitting on top when he takes your waist to do exactly that. You're closer to him without Estinien having to bend. He walk between your legs, staring you down, daring you to speak a single word that offends him.

But you push when he speak.

"I've come t-"

Now, you say something he doesn't like sincw drawing his ire gets your adrenalin going, especially seeing red mix with deep blue. His temper was something to behold and you can tell he's on the brink of it by the way his calloused hands grips your thighs. "I met a man." You blurt before he could confess.

To your trained eye you notice how quick his eyes widened to lids narrow on your own.

"At the time." You continue, smiling as your hands cup his face. "he made me forget about you. And I enjoyed it."

Your voice is vicious. Poison to his veins and he was quick to suck it out when he bites. You feel his hand tighten around your throat now, eyes piercing your soul. "And pray tell who is this man?"

You continue with light strain. "Another adventurer I met during my holiday. Green eyes, black hair, fair skin. Tall and his muscles..." you hiss, licking Estinien lips. "...he felt so good against me..."

He growls, tugging your legs so the only way you are held up, is by him. He knows how fickle you are. How anyone is attracted to your charm, some by the way you carry yourself, the air around you would draw anyone attention. So it isn't too far fetched that another has occupied your thoughts much less your body. That doesn't mean that he couldn't be angry, that his jealousy wasn't warranted. After all this was what you wanted.

"Are you mad?"

Silence, but his glare speak so many languages, all of them yelling how he wants to tear you apart.

"Now you feel my pain." 

He surprises you when he smirk but it's still there. The hunger. That anger. "You're such a terrible liar. But if what you're saying is true....then allow me to make you remember me."

~●~

It seemed like you two glide to his hotel room. His back is slammed against the door when your lips crash into his. It happened to be your idea to come to his place of rest seeming as though the walls back at the Rising Stone had too many ears. Estinien didn't argue the fact and instead lead the way.

What shocked you even more, was the way he never let go of your hand. Once in a while his thumb would brush over your skin. It is a constant reminder that you are here besides him and you have a hint about it when he turn to peek at you during your walk.

Now having feign the sensation of not wanting to tear his clothes off, you are rabid once you two are alone. He groans when you press your body against his and you feel his erection in trousers he deemed too tight now. You rub your hand against him. He pushes into your palm when you massage him and he kisses you deeper. Yanking off his jacket, he doesn't disconnect from your kiss or your hand. He wants you bad and doesn't let up when his hands grip your ass tight enough that gradually you stand on the tip of your toes to now wrapped around his waist.

He hooks his hands on the back of your knee, pressing his desire into yours. Welcoming the reaction as your moan into his mouth, he smirks when he withdraws his tongue from your lips. "Tell me, does this man get you as riled up?"

You bit your lip, nodding because you know where this will lead. Without a second thought he walk you to the large bed, tossing you on the mattress without any regard. Every obscenity known, you thought to call this man until he is on you in T-minus.

You nearly choke on his tongue as he doesn't give you the option to fight back. One finger of his hook in the dip of your shirt and you hear a loud tear in the air and soon coolness hit your chest.

"MMM!" You attempt to yell but his mouth occupy yours and as you push against him, it slowly morphed to pulling him closer. His fingers continue their descent into the front of your pants. Long digits play with you, circling your bud and you move your hips along with them. Your hands cup his face, moaning into his lips as he stare down at you writhe.

His breathe hit your lips, his gaze keeping you in place whereas his fingers worked your other half. "Does he know how to touch you? Or was he just a quick fix?"

"Yes!" You moan loud, back arch and he loses your eyes as your head dropped into the bed hands fisting the sheets. He growls between your breast, moving your bra along. His lips touch your nipple before his tongue circle it. Biting your lip, your body is a mess underneath both slow dances that he is emitting on your surface. You feel how hard he is against your thigh. Before you can make note of it, to tease him as your finger want to feel him as well, he move. In one fluid motion taking off his shirt and kneeling between your legs.

Sitting up, you reach one hand to feel his abs, the artistry of smooth scars that cover his skin and it is a beautiful sight when you look up to eyes already on you when he throws he shirt.

He laughs pushing so you lay flat on your back. "Did you want him as much as you want me?"

"Yes." You whispered, halfway gruntimg when you attempt to kick him and he catches your ankle. Somehow a master at removing your shoes, socks and pants in one fell swoop

Smirking, he's close to your face. "Lie to me again."

It's a dare. It seem you both enjoyed testing one another. "I craved his touch..."

He hook his arm under your legs, tugging you back to him when you try to scurry towards the headboard. Perhaps it is the way you smile as you continue with this. Enjoying the way he his holding back to show you exactly why you could never forget about him.

By now he has the string of your underwear in his fang. The air from his nose leave gooseflesh in its wake as he travel down your leg. The whole time he doesn't stop looking at you.

Your lace dangle from his mouth as your feet scale across his chest. He tosses them to the side as he is ready for you. You take what's left of your shirt throwing it to the side along with your bra. His eyes softened for a moment. Honestly, you're quite the specimen. Diamonds couldn't compare to your radiance and even if you don't see it, he will remind you. Carefully he tugs you to the edge to stand. This second, this kiss is all the words he couldnt find to tell you that in his heart you are solidified. But you wouldn't be able to tell, atleast for now.

You yelp as without exertion he lift you in the air. You laugh at the flighty sensation you feel in your gut when he flip you upside down. On instinct your arms are now wrapped around his waist from fear of falling, grabbing his mice round ass, but Estinien has you, always.

He speak into your thighs. "Does he get you this wet?"

Your nose poking his erection. Again he gives you little time to protest when you feel him nip both sides of your thigh, then long tongue exploring your sex. You hiss, eyes close as you wish to run your hands through his hair so you run them over the next best thing with his bulge in your face.

It's amazing how he keep his balance despite the once in a while groan he makes into your sex but it feels wonderful. Being the strong man he is, he move one arm to wrap around the small of your back to keep you to him as his other move to wrap around your thigh spreading you wider. 

Twelves, it's been so long since you felt this but you can't stop the lie you speak. "His tongue was dangerous. Leaving me wanting long after he was done."

"Mm." He hums. "Like this?"

Your eyes open wide, mouth even wider now that your on the bed. Before you know it both of your hands are in his hair, your back never touching the bed. Estinien is relentless and he has a point to prove. You moan to the headboard, waist grinding on his face. "No." You whine. "He...was...better."

His mouth move to your crown, sucking hard on the bundle of heightened nerves. One of your foot finally find purchase on his shoulder where you start gyrating your waist. A finger gets a low moan, two gets you moving again, three has you running though futile as he holds your other thigh with one strong arm. Oh, you were not getting away from him.

You grab the headboard, legs starting to shake and he still keeps his pace, your mouth held open as a throaty moan thrown at the pillows. He keeps you as you unravel. Chest heaving and almost out of breathe.

"Better?" He smirks, kissing your clit.

You nearly jumped off the bed from the gesture and he notice as you still try to come down from your high laying on your side now. "About the same." You smile, catching your breathe.

The sound of his belt hitting the wood floor answers you back. Finally, he stands before you in full nudity Eyes drinking him in. The two of you compliment each other well. It's no wonder why Tataru is TeamYou&Estinien.

"His voice was so lovely in my ear. Groaning as he fucked me hard."

You feel his hand, along with his bulk brush against tne side of your body and the back of your head as he yank your head by the roots. "Oh yeah?"

You bite your lip, nodding as you feel the head of him brush against you. He could do damage how well endowed he is but you aren't scared. You've taken him before what's one more time? 

Estinien take your lips, feeling his gentle hand scale your smooth hips, feeling him open you up as he press in to you. The tip of him rest in you warmth and he's thinking about teasing you as you don't make it subtle that you are needing him. Little by little you move to his hard member. Though you might not have noticed, he moved away as well.

You grumbled under your breathe. "He didn't tease me neither."

"Because he was too busy fucking you senseless, aye?"

"Aye..."

"No matter. You'll soon forget the bastard."

You smile. "He's not that easy to forget. Not with a simple fuck session."

"That would ring true if it were a simple fuck."

He hook the back of your knee on his arm as he hold himself up with the same arm. You go on rambling nonsense until he watches your eyes widen at the intrusion of him.

"Estini-" you try to gasp. Every inch of him gaining a louder cry out of you. He smirk down at you, writhing under him as he is now flushed against you.

Your eyebrows furrow, biting your lip again as you moan out of your nose, staring up to him as you adjust.

"Now, I got you singing."

If not for this sensation you felt, you would have punch him square in the chest, but for now, he rocks that notion out of your thoughts.

He groans, feeling how you tighten all around him. "Does he feel better than this?"

Working your best to speak coherent words through your cries, your hands move up his arm and abs. "Yes!"

His strokes pick up, teasing you bsfore he take himself fully out earning a groan from you. "What are you doing?" You pant.

You see how much he glisten from you before he fills you again. Smirking as he made yet another point. Your moans fill his room as now you want to see him. Moving your leg to his shoulder, you're now open wide, viewing as he pounds into you. Skin slapping and you are on your way to explode on him.

"Does his reach far extend mine?"

Oh he is so deep inside you. Each pound bringing you closer to you admitting defeat, as none can hold a candle to your Estinien. You whine in to the pillows and he take this chance you grab your face, bringing your eyes back to him.

"Dont tell me you're speechless now?" Another point made by him when each word he pounds you harder. "Give.Me.A.Answer."

You didn't expect it, he doesn't make you feel embarrassed about it neither. When your sob reach beyond your voice capabilities, choking out a moan as you unraveled again with a little extra. He feels a small spurt hit his abs in three quick successions.

Catching him off guard, it is the first that you climaxed that way. Estinien smiles as he still feel you all over him, constricting, releasing, squirting. He chuckles, "That...goes without saying I suppose." He doesn't care for the sheets only glad that he is the one to get you off like this.

Your chest heaving again, feeling him throb still inside of you, "Fuck." You breathed.

He cups your face as hair stick to your forehead, sweating. Thumb smoothing out your eyebrow, "Ready to admit it was me all along?"

"Your a close second after that."

Now, he flips you on your stomach. "What're you doing?!"

You feel him bite your ass cheek then his tongue lick up the middle of your back, his hair tickling your skin. His voice send chills when he move to your ear. "Shut up."

~●~

The sun barely made it above the mountains before he wakes. Softly he clear his throat and slowly clear his eyes of sleep, careful not to wake you. Feeling over the scratches on his shoulder you gave him when he sits up in the middle of the floor, wrapped in silk sheets looking to his side expecting you, but to his unwelcoming surprise, you are gone.

He feels the sheets for your warmth but it is fleeting. You were here for a moment but left perhaps half a bell. Chuckling, he look to a small piece of paper you left. "Duty calls" is all that is written.

"A terrible liar. And here I wanted you to come with me back to Ishgard." He huff a small laugh. Standing as he walked to the window. The crisp air hits his face and bare chest, sighing as he thought how happy you would be for what he had waiting for you back at his second home. "until next time." Lookimg back to the small velvet box in the corner of his room.


End file.
